


I Want You

by Serenity1



Series: Jarvis/Tony [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Both Steve and Bruce thinks it's a bad idea of Tony being with Vision. Tony thinks otherwise....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe the Avengers!
> 
> This is a sequel to "Hologram." There's going to be more one-shots later on, but not a continuation or so. Hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> \--------

"You're still with him?" Bruce Banner asked one day as he was within the Avenger Tower.

Tony fidgeted as he looks toward where Vision was learning how to cook. He thought back on how it all started with Wanda and that his cooking skills is becoming more and more prestige, rather than his fighting. "I can't let go," Tony replied.

"His not the same hologram as before," Bruce said.

"I know but Vision has the memories from Jarvis. He remembers everything," Tony replied flushing.

"I don't know what happened during your fight with Rogers and the others, but what if you find someone else some day? Or Vision as well? When I spoke with Rogers recently, he told me that Wanda and Vision had something going on," Bruce said.

"When did you became a counselor?" Tony asked looking at him.

"Tony, I didn't mean anything from it," Bruce said.

"Yea, well, I think it's time for you to go. I'm sure Thor misses you," Tony said.

Bruce stares at him for a moment before sighing and nodding. "I just don't want to see you hurt," he said.

"I don't need anyone protecting me. I'm Iron Man, Bruce. I'm not a damsel in distressed," Tony said huffing.

"Whatever you say man," Bruce said and he turns around to leave.

\-------

Tony Stark was moaning as Vision was between his legs, sucking him off. His talented tongue was the one that was making him moan.

He needed this. Tony put his hand on top of Vision's head on encouraging him more farther. He gasped as he felt Vision took his whole entire cock in his mouth with one swift move.

Tony actually whimpered as he wanted more and he couldn't get enough of it. Vision began to swirl his tongue around the mushroom head tip as it was already leaking with pre-cum.

He heard Vision moan above him as he tasted the salted cum. It was erotic to see Vision so turned on. He hadn't seen anyone this turned on since…..

He gasped as he came inside the awaiting mouth of Vision who greedily drank what was offered to him. Vision cleaned Tony up before he sat up and went  
upward to Tony before kissing him on the lips.

The two kissed heatedly as Tony didn't want it to end. The kiss must end though as both of them needed air to breathe. Vision stares down at Tony after kissing him as Tony was breathing heavily but yet satisfied with pleasure.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"Oh nothing. I'm just….reminiscing," Vision said as he lays down beside Tony on the bed to cuddle against him. "When you're ready, I'll be pounding you as if there's no tomorrow," he said as he licks Tony's ear.

Tony shivers at the sensation. "Vision….?" He asks suddenly but almost quietly.

"Yes sir?" Vision asked as the mood has changed a bit.

There was silence between them as Vision waited for Tony to answer. "It's nothing, nothing at all," Tony said just then.

Vision wanted to say something but he didn't want to ruin the mood of the night. So he stayed quiet and let Tony rest before the next round.

\-------

The next day, Vision had woken up late and saw that Tony was already up. He was surprised. He thought he had tired Tony out last night with all the banging that he did. He was out off it at the end.

Vision floated around until he heard arguing coming from the next room. He stopped as he didn't want to disturbed him. He was going to leave but he heard his name as he decided to listen in.

"………Vision might turn his back on us, some day, Tony. You have to think this through," the voice said.

"You're just like Banner, Rogers. I can take care of myself," Tony said.

"He is also right. We don't know Vision's full potential and yet you're sleeping with him," the voice belonging to Steve Rogers said.

"What about you? You're sleeping with Bucky! And rumor has it that you slept with Nick Fury before he came to our side," Tony snapped.

There was silent until Steve spoke up. "That's different," he said.

"How so? It's basically the same thing!" Tony exclaims.

"Look, Bruce and I are just looking out for you. We might not agree with some things, but we are friends still," Steve said.

Tony huffed. "That's not what you said last time," he said.

"Just….think about it, will you?" Steve asked.

It was at this moment where Vision decided to come in the room. Tony looks over at him as he turns to look back at Steve. "Whatever, if you need me for anything, just call again," Tony said.

Steve nodded and he ended the video call. Tony sighed as he turns to look at Vision again. "How long have you've been there?" He asked.

"Long enough," Vision replied looking at him. "Are you alright, sir?" He asked.

It was a habit of Vision to call him 'sir' and Tony had told him to stop calling him that, but to no avail. It was pretty hot though when he says it during intimacy. "I'm fine," Tony said turning away.

A minute later, he felt Vision's arms wrapped around him from behind as he kisses his neck. "I know you're lying, and I also know you're still sore from last night," he added.

Tony gasped as he felt Vision's hand grabbing one of his ass cheek. "Vision…." He moans.

Vision kneed his ass cheek as he was making Tony moan uncontrollably. "I don't care what anyone says, but I am not leaving you. I want you, Tony Stark. I am part of Jarvis and I have feelings that are still his and then of my own. I know what I want and never doubt me," Vision said as he moved his hand towards Tony's cock that was hidden behind his clothing.

Vision began to rub and stroke as Tony arches his back against him. "What do you want?" Vision asked.

Tony was breathing heavily and was trouble on saying what he wanted. "I….I want to ride you," he pleaded.

Vision licks his neck as soon as he said it. "I'll give it to you like I did last night, but more rougher this time. Do you want that?" He asked.

"Fuck, Vision," Tony moans out.

"I love the sound of that," Vision muttered and the two kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> \---------
> 
> How was it, good or bad? There's going to be more stories so, be on the lookout!


End file.
